


El culo de Louis es de otro planeta

by larrysperm



Series: Pedacitos de otros lados. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugs, M/M, Party
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysperm/pseuds/larrysperm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry está un poco (muy) obsesionado con el culo de Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El culo de Louis es de otro planeta

  
Harry había pensado que en la fiesta, por lo menos, estaría con Louis pero no, él estaba al lado de un Zayn fumado que no le prestaba la mínima atención, ya que estaba charlando tranquilamente con un chico rubio que se le había presentado hace un rato como Niall, y mirando hacía Louis, quien estaba besando furiosamente a un castaño, con el pelo corto y unos lindos ojos marrones, que se le había presentado hace como una hora como Liam.

Era aburrido pero todo estaba bien, tampoco era como si se pudiera quejar, él había sido un idiota al aceptar porque no le gustaba para nada los lugares con muchas personas pero lo había hecho y ya estaba ahí, así que iba a ser muy tonto quejarse o algo por el estilo... o tal vez no, pensó Harry, cuando vio como las manos del castaño descendían por el cuerpo de Louis hasta su trasero. Obviamente él no iba a permitir que otra persona tocara lo que era suyo, así que se levantó, con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados, y se fue hasta la pareja, escuchó un "¿a donde vas?" y un "¿qué haces?" de Zayn pero no le dio importancia porque nadie más tenía que tocar el culo de Louis y ellos tenían que saber eso. 

 

Cuando llegó hasta ellos tomó a Louis de sus costados y con fuerza lo alejó de Liam, levantándolo y llevándolo en sus brazos, no se le hizo muy difícil porque Liam no lo tenía agarrado muy fuerte, lo que sí se le hizo difícil fue seguir llevándolo en sus brazos escaleras arriba porque el castaño pataleaba y le gritaba insultos, pero él igual lo hizo, lo llevó a una habitación de la planta alta y lo bajo luego de cerrar la puerta. 

Louis se tambaleó un poco cuando estuvo con los pies en el suelo. —¿Por que mierda hiciste eso? —Su voz sonaba un poco ronca y habló entrecortadamente.

El rizado frunció el ceño, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. —No podía dejar que tocara tu trasero, es mío. 

Louis solo soltó un "idiota" con una evidente tono de irritación y rodó los ojos, a la vez que se dirigía hacía la puerta, aunque el rizado no lo dejó salir, porque lo tomó del brazo cuando estuvo cerca de la salida y lo giró, para luego tomarlo de la cintura y alzarlo. Lo llevó hasta la cama con esfuerzo, porque Louis no dejaba de insultarlo, de patearlo y gritarle, pero cuando llegó a ésta lo dejo en ella y rápidamente, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de escaparsele, se le subió encima, entre sus piernas, y unió sus labios con los del castaño en un beso hambriento y demandante, mientras movía sus manos por el costado su cuerpo. 

Harry había pensado que Louis no le iba a corresponder el beso y que le iba a pegar o algo por el estilo, pero no fue así, ya que luego de unos segundos, Louis comenzó a mover sus labios en contra de los del rizado y gemir levemente en contra de estos a medida que sentía las manos del rizado pasear por su cuerpo. A la vez él subía sus manos por el pecho del rizado hasta su cuello para rodearlo con estas y acariciar su nuca con las yemas de sus dedos. 

Ellos no duraron mucho con ropa, ya que luego de unas caricias subidas de tono y unos besos húmedos y calientes más, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa entre sí, acariciando desesperada y torpemente la piel que quedaba desnuda hasta que quedaron completamente desnudos, ahí fue cuando Harry se separó un poco, provocando un gruñido en respuesta de parte de Louis, y se estiró para llegar a abrir el cajón de la mesa de luz que se encontraba al lado de la cama, esperaba que en ésta haya un lubricante y un condón, así que cuando los encontró soltó un gemido de aprobación y se volvió a acercar a Louis. 

Abrió el lubricante y colocó un poco del liquido en sus dedos, para luego acercar estos al agujero de Louis, él se encontraba jadeando con las piernas abiertas, así que no le resultó difícil alcanzar la entrada con sus dedos. Cuando lo hizo lo penetró primero con uno de sus dedos, Louis gimió bajo en respuesta y Harry rápidamente agregó otro dedo y los movió dentro, sacándolos y volviéndolos a entrar en el cuerpo de Louis. 

El rizado creía que se estaba enamorando de la sensación de tener sus dedos dentro del castaño, algo parecido le había pasado con su lengua cuando horas antes le dio aquel beso negro, él no se imaginaba que iba a pasar cuando fuera su pene en lugar de sus dedos. Las paredes del ano de Louis eran estrechas y suaves y estaban volviendo loco a Harry. Ese culo tenía que ser de otro planeta, Louis debía de ser de otro planeta.

 

Harry sacó sus dedos de dentro de Louis cuando sintió que estaba lo suficiente preparado y los reemplazó por la punta de su pene, él anteriormente se había colocado el condón y encima de éste había puesto más lubricante. Lentamente fue embistiendo al castaño hasta tener toda la extensión de su miembro dentro, gimió fuerte, al igual que Louis y comenzó a moverse, meneando sus caderas y embistiéndolo con fuerza y profundidad.

Ellos habían dejado de besarse desde ya hace un tiempo pero Louis inclinó su cabeza para volver a hacerlo y tener alguna forma de reprimir sus gemidos, la música de la planta baja estaba alta pero él estaba seguro de que si era ruidoso de más alguien que estuviera en el pasillo de arriba los escucharía. Así que movió sus labios con efusividad en contra de los del rizado, quien inmediatamente le correspondió el beso de la misma manera, ellos jugaron con sus lenguas en la boca del otro, mientras Harry aceleraba sus embestidas y Louis se masturbaba con movimientos constantes y lentos, moviendo su mano desde la base de su pene hasta la punta de éste. 

Harry se corrió dentro del condón, repitiendole "mío" contra de los labios a Louis, con voz gruesa y ronca. Y Louis se corrió en su abdomen y parte en su mano, riéndose porque a él nunca le habían gustado que las personas se adueñen de otras personas pero le había encantado que Harry le repitiera lo suyo que era.

Aunque claro, Louis no sabía que Harry le estaba hablando a su culo y no a él.

**Author's Note:**

> Es parte de una historia capítulada que publique en wattpad, si queres leerla, es ésta:   
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/36884169-he%27s-an-alien-au-ls
> 
> al final lo creí muy tierno, así que le agregué la última oración, ajaajaj


End file.
